The man hole
by emu the great
Summary: three people go down a man hole this is the story of thier adventure with elves, hobbits, wizards, and men
1. Chapter 1

The mane hole  
By Emma Wilson  
  
Chapter one  
  
Emma and Rhona came out of the cinema and had nothing to do for the next hour because they were going to see another film. They had eaten lunch at MacDonald's and Emma needed to go for a walk.  
  
Emma had to drag Rhona from her seat by her ear to get her arse out of the door. Once she had done this they both went along the water front which was just out side the cinema the tide was out and Rhona was constantly mooning about how she wanted to go back and sit down. It was about six a clock in the evening and the sun was nearly setting. But the evil Emma dragged her own more. They were about ten minutes away from Mac Donald's. By this time Rhona was very board she was kicking the gravel as Emma was going on about nothing of any interest at all as she usually did!  
  
"You know...?" Emma said  
  
"What?" Rhona said now getting even angrier with Emma  
  
"Oh damn" Rhona said in pain "I have some thing in my shoe" Emma stood there looking at Rhona in a non sympathetic way  
  
"Well it is your own fault"  
  
"Oh thanks I all ways know to come to you with some help and support in this moment of pain" Rhona said looking at Emma hard. Emma started to laugh which did not help the situation  
  
"Ok, ok sit down there and stop whining!" Emma said pointing to a bit on concrete coming out of the ground where Rhona could sit and undo her shoe. It had a man hole next to it and while Rhona was sorting her self out Emma was examining this man hole which had not cover on it. She did not go very close as she was scared of falling down it.  
  
Rhona took off her boots and she had purple socks on. Emma held her nose and screwed up her face.  
  
"God what have you got in there Rhona a dairy farm?" Emma shouted out. Rhona looked at her and then gave her a cold stare as she seemed to like to do.  
  
"Shut up Emma" Rhona said as she continued to shack out the stone that had been in her shoe.  
  
"Ok, ok take a chill pill!" Emma said in a slightly American accent as she liked to do. She liked the way Americans spoke, one in particular Elijah Wood she fancied him like mad and her friends always rolled their eyes as soon as she said his name. Emma then stopped; she could hear some thing in the back ground a faint music a old sounding music. She did not say any thing because they were near a road so she thought it just came from a car passing by.  
  
"Whats that?" she finally said because the music did not go away. They both looked at each other and then like they could read reach others minds they both looked at the man hole that was beside Emma. "It's from down there"  
  
"Don't be stupid Emma it can't be" Rhona said as she got off her perch and went over to the man hole and peered down. Emma could not take her eyes off of the man hole she had big wide eyes and she looked really scared of the thing that was down there. Rhona took one look of her and laughed.  
  
"Aw you are really scared aren't you?" Rhona said  
  
"Shut up" Emma snapped  
  
"You are. Ha" she carried on laughing and them went over to grab Emma to try and scary her. Emma screamed and then Emma lent forward and fell down the man hole but she did not go alone she grabbed hold of Rhonas' jumper and took her down with her. All you could hear was their screams as they fell. 


	2. chaper 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Rhona and Emma found them selves on a chart of hay, thankfully. Emma got up and there was hay all in her long brown curly hair she seemed smaller that she usually did and she was wearing a brown dress, a not very flattering dress. Rhona just stared at Emma this made Emma fell insecure and then she realised what she looked like she screamed but said nothing and left her month open in astonishment. Rhona then got up there was also hay in her hair but instead of her hair being the usual brown that it was it was now long, golden blond hair. She was wearing a white flowing dress with very long floating sleeves. She was no longer wearing her glasses. They both looked at each other in astonishment at the sudden change.  
  
"What the hell are you wearing Emma a fashion no, no you know!" Rhona finally said still not taking her eyes of the ugly brown dress  
  
"What the hell are you wearing and why did I have to get the ugly dress and you get the nice dress? Just my luck I now have to go around looking like I have just come out of some mud and you have a dazzerling white dress. How is that fair?" Emma said looking disappointed at what she looked like compared to Rhona.  
  
"Oh yer I do look good don't I?" Rhona said with a big grin on her face  
  
"Oh yer, oh yer BRILENT!" Emma said not sounding too impressed.  
  
"Oh my god Emma you are a shrimp!" Rhona started to laugh at the size of Emma compared to her.  
  
"Shut up Rhona you have always been taller than me but not this tall what have you been eating?" Emma said jokingly  
  
They both got out of the cart with a bit of a struggle now they were wearing dresses. Rhona was getting out the hay out of her hair when she suddenly grasped.  
  
"What? What?" Emma said think that there was some thing really wrong  
  
"Look down there, where do you think we are? Rhona said  
  
"Umm somewhere in the country side I don't know, how the hell did we get her by the way the last I remember is falling down the man hole!"  
  
"Doesn't matter can you see what the sign says?" Rhona said Emma started squinting but could not quite make out the letters on the sign.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well I can and do you know what it says..? It says....OH MY GOD!"  
  
"What? What?" Emma said in anticipation  
  
"It says 'happy birthday Bilbo Baggins'" Rhona said  
  
"Baggins I recognise that name...Oh my god FRODO!!! Do you think... we are in middle earth?"  
  
"Oh yer of course we are did you hit your head that hard Emma?" Rhona said sarcastically  
  
"Well how did you read that with out your glasses? OH MY GOD don't you see I am a hobbit and you are an elf and we are in middle Earth!" Emma said excitedly  
  
"No we can't be" Rhona said think that it could be true but did not want to believe it.  
  
"Well it would explain it all of this, the way we look, the sign" Emma said. She caught sight of a drunken man the same size as her walking up the hill towards the cart where they were standing. "We could ask him" Emma said pointing to the stranger  
  
"Go on then he will think that we are mad though" Rhona said folding her arms like she wanted to keep out of this.  
  
"Well you can ask him I am to shy, you know that."  
  
"Ok. Ok you wuss!" Rhona said as she glided over to the man and as Emma hid her self behind the cart like a child.  
  
"Excuse me sir" Rhona said to the small man approaching her "where are we?"  
  
"What...oh how much ale have you had? We are in the shire and this is Bilbo's party, I did not know he was inviting elves." The strange small man said  
  
"Elf? Oh yer sorry not used to it yer" Rhona said the man looked very confused. He looked at her the staggered off before Rhona had a chance to say thank you.  
  
"So it is true then we are in middle Earth and we are hobbits and elves... That is so cool!" Emma said as he emerged from the cart. "I bet Frodo is down there ARR we have to go!" Emma could not hold in her excitement.  
  
As so as Rhona bent down to talk to Emma and discuses it with her because she hated to look down at Emma's' head, Emma had run down the hill towards the party. Rhona got up and followed her of course Rhona had over taken her because of her long legs.  
  
They hid under a bench Rhona trying to squeeze in but still poking out the sides. They looked like little (and big) spies. Emma caught sight of Frodo and screamed people who were sitting near to the bench did not notice because they were drunk and there was too much noise. Rhona had to hold Emma down. Emma broke free and ran up to Frodo and then stopped before he could see her. Rhona was not far behind and she pushed Emma into Frodo. Emma bashed into Frodo and knocked him over she went a lovely shade of bright red.  
  
"Oh my god I am so sorry" Emma said with her red face trying to pick him up  
  
"Oh that is alright" Emma could not stop staring into his dazzerling blue eyes.  
  
To ruin the moment Rhona barged trough and pushed Emma out of the way and bent down to see him properly.  
  
"You really do have blue eyes don't you...? Oh I am sorry you too love birds" she grabbed Emma and made her face Frodo "now would you look at that a perfect match" Frodo was a bit drunk and he did not quite know what was happening.  
  
"RHONA!" Emma screamed in embarrassment  
  
"What? Just call me cupid!"  
  
"I know just what to call you..."  
  
"Now... Now"  
  
"Would you care to dance with me?" Frodo finally said Emma did not say any thing because the words would not come out but she took his hand and they danced in a circle with the other hobbits. Emma did not know the moves of the dance but she was just so happy she was with the person that she had admired and loved for so long.  
  
Rhona saw the ale and sat there with the barrel on her shoulder taking large gulps from it. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
Emma woke up and found her self lying on a patch of grass near to a tree she was not sure how she got there but she had other people lying near her they were people getting up looking very hung over. She got up and started to look for Rhona, she was no where to be found. She bumped in to Samwise Gamgee.  
  
"Oh my god it is you!" she said in amassment. He looked very puzzled  
  
"Sorry... But who are you?"  
  
"Oh I am Emma. Nice to meet you. I was at Bilbo's party last night. I don't really remember much. Have you seen and elf around here some where she was probably quite drunk."  
  
"Oh no I am sorry."  
  
"Ok well thank you any way I better go and look for her." Emma said as she left him and went on with her search for Rhona.  
  
After about half an hour there were not many people laying about now and Emma had already given up her search for Rhona went suddenly Rhona come to her.  
  
"Where have you been?" Emma asked.  
  
"Oh sleeping in a bush some where"  
  
"Ok I am not going to ask... so are you hung over then?" Emma asked  
  
"Nope... elf, remember I can get drunk but no hang over... It is so cool!" Rhona did a little wavy thing with her hands like she was about to fly off.  
  
"Well that is just rude!" Emma said doing a little pout.  
  
"I know but hey... So what happened with Frodo then?" Rhona asked sitting down next to Emma.  
  
"I am not really sure, I was dancing then I had a bit of ale and then well then I woke up next to random hung over people." Emma was still confused at the whole thing.  
  
"Wow sounds like a good night then." Rhona then spotted Gandalf going up towards bag end. "I bet I know where he is going."  
  
"Where?" Emma looked very puzzled.  
  
"Bag end to tell Frodo about the ring. Remember this is the bit in the story where he finds out and then starts his big quest thing."  
  
"Oh that is so cool. Do you think we should tag along? I mean we don't know how to get out of here so we may as well enjoy the ride!" Emma looked very excited at the thought of spending months and months with Frodo.  
  
"Oh yer lets go and follow him!" Rhona dragged Emma from her set and up the hill towards bag end. When they reached there they waited out side the window and meet so men there, Samwise gamgee.  
  
"Oh hello again what are you doing here?" Sam asked them.  
  
"What are you doing here? You nosey parker.  
  
"I see you have found you elf friend then"  
  
"Yes I am sorry this is Rhona she is an elf as you can see and she is a bit rude I am sorry." Emma said trying to cover up for Rhona who did not really make a good first impression on Sam.  
  
"Oh...hi so you are Sam then."  
  
"Yes I am, nice to meet you... what are they?" Sam said pointing to Rhona's earrings.  
  
"Earrings DUMB ASS" she shouted at Sam. This of course blew there cover and Gandalf went over to the window and with his staff he bashed Sam on the head and grabbed him and put him on the table.  
  
"Were you eaves dropping on us Sam wise gamgee?" Gandalf said very sternly at Sam.  
  
"No... I was cutting the shrubs if you follow me." Sam stuttered. There was more rustling from underneath the window and Gandalf turned sharply towards to the window.  
  
"Now look what you have done you big ELF!" Emma shouted at Rhona for getting Sam caught by Gandalf.  
  
He went over to the window and peered out of it and down towards the two that were sitting there arguing with each other. Rhona noticed him and poked Emma.  
  
"Now what did you do that for huh? Huh? Huh?" then Emma turned around and noticed Gandalf standing there. "OH"  
  
"Oh indeed."  
  
"Look I can explain... um not I can't"Rhona said as she stood up  
  
"An elf should now better." Gandalf said then Emma stood up "oh I would have expected that from a hobbit. Rhona climbed over the window into the room. She helped Emma get over the window as she could not quite reach.  
  
"What did you hear all of you?" Gandalf said giving them all evil looks.  
  
"Oh some thing about an evil ring, and Sharon and loads of evil things. Some thing, like that any way." Rhona said Gandalf looked at them in amassment, Gandalf let out a big sigh.  
  
"Well... you can all go; I suppose I can't trust you to keep this quite." Gandalf said and Rhona started bouncing around the room giving strange "yes" noises. Gandalf looked at her.  
  
"Idiots" he said as he rolled his eyes. "What are your names?"  
  
"Oh I am Emma and this insane person is Rhona we are not from these parts" Emma said going red from the embarrassment.  
  
"Hmm very strange indeed."  
  
Frodo said nothing through out all of this. It was too much for him to take in. there were two strange people in his hobbit hole and all of this was going to fast. Gandalf told him to go and get ready.  
  
"I will meat you at the inn of the prancing pony." He led all of them into the woods and told them to go north then he left on his horse.  
  
"Anyway carrying on..." every one turned round and looked at Rhona."What?"  
  
"I think this is one of the moments where you are supposed to stop and reflect." Emma said giving Rhona a bit of advice.  
  
"Oooh" she said as they started to walk. 


End file.
